


I've Done This Before (Not Like This)

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, smallest plot in the world omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s at that moment that Jaebum decides to let it go. He’s never been one to hold grudges, doesn’t even know what the point would be at this moment. He’s spent too many lonely nights in his empty bed, staring at his too white ceiling and wishing that Jackson was beside him, curled up against him, breathing damp against the skin of Jaebum’s neck for him to deny himself of something that's standing right in front of him."</p><p>Jaebum and Jackson are pornstars. I'm the director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Done This Before (Not Like This)

The exact moment Jaebum should've backed out came when the director slinked up to them where they were lying on the bed next to each other and said, "so the plan is, I want you both to get lost in each other. There's no script, no plot, just act like that camera isn't even here and enjoy." 

He doesn't have to look over at Jackson, sitting half naked on the bed next to him, their arms are barely brushing each other but Jaebum could feel the electricity jumping between them, to know that they have twin expressions of "please don't fucking go there" on their faces. 

Jaebum likes plot, he likes scripts, he likes fucking a faceless stranger when it stays a job and doesn't leak into the realm of reality that people always enjoy seeing. He doesn't care if it makes for a cookie cutter video that's passionless and robotic, it's porn, you want passion? Go out and find it yourself. 

But with Jackson, not only is the lack of direction going to make the entire production different, but the fact that Jackson isn't some faceless stranger is definitely going to fuck Jaebum up, possibly beyond repair. 

The director just nods when neither of them say anything, clapping his hands together and smiling brightly at the picture of them together on the bed, "you two are my absolute favorites. It's so fun watching each of you separately with others, people are going to cream their pants at just the thumbnail of the both of you together." When he turns his back to attend to the lighting and other miscellaneous pre production duties, Jaebum spares Jackson a quick glance. 

He hasn't actually looked at him in a really long time. Jackson's hair is longer from when he last saw him, and he's blonde. His cheeks look thinner, more sunken in by age and the occasional lost pound. He looks good, he's never not looked good, but Jaebum's simply not going to have a problem keeping it up the entire time with that tight body writhing under him. 

Just the thought of it brings back memories that he wishes would've stayed filed away because they bring with them unwanted emotions and feelings of longing when the subject of his deepest, and most repressed, desires is sitting right next to him. 

And he's going to get to fuck him. Which is a fact he still hasn't really fully thought out yet. 

"Okay boys, we're about ready. Just a few more adjustments and-," Jaebum doesn't care enough to keep listening. 

The thing is, Jackson hasn't said anything. He had walked into the set, caught one glance of Jaebum standing by the bed, taking off his pants and just clammed up. He turned white, like someone had bleached the color out of him and didn't say a word. The director would ask him direct questions and he would only nod or shake his head and Jaebum's kind of been waiting at the edge of his seat for the boy to open his mouth and just say something. Anything. 

"Alright, off with the underwear and we're cooking. Whenever you two are ready." This director isn't as sleazy as others that Jaebum has worked with, he doesn't look at Jaebum like he's a lobster claw bathed in butter, has a full hair of only slightly greasy hair and a flat belly. And he's done this dozens of times, had sex in front of a camera for the viewing pleasure of others, but he still kind of feels oddly exposed as he stands up and rids himself of his underwear, cupping himself with his hands for a semblance of decency. 

Jackson moves too, but Jaebum doesn't look at his as he relieves himself of his own undergarment keeping his eyes trained on the white, down comforter he's sitting on, bare ass-naked now. 

"Make me proud boys, get comfortable." Jaebum angles his body towards Jackson, sighing out a deep breath and closing his eyes. He sends a short prayer up to a God he hopes hasn't abandoned him yet, hoping for his survival through this ordeal when the director calls, "action!" And then Jackson's on him. 

He shocks Jaebum into play, lips incessant, tongue coming out only a second after he's situated. Being the professional he is, Jaebum reacts quickly, falling back into the familiarity of his lips on somebody else's. 

Except for the fact that these aren't just anybody's lips. Not the lips of a stranger, and he can't even begin to fool his body into buying that. Because the second his body starts reacting to Jackson's kisses, it knows it's kissing Jackson. 

He opens his mouth immediately, swallowing down the whimper Jackson lets out at Jaebum's fingers digging into his hips and possibly even at the familiarity of it all. Jaebum easily positions them so that Jackson's thighs fall on either side of his waist, bent at the knees on the bed and their chests flush together. 

His fingers trace the familiar trail up Jackson's back and into his hair as he tilts their heads so he could kiss him deeper, infuse their tastes together. Just as his physical reactions to being so close to Jackson haven't changed, neither have the carnal, basic emotions that are currently coursing through him, he instinctively just wants him closer, wants every inch of exposed skin on their bodies touching and sticking together and he never wants to let go or for the tight hold Jackson has on his shoulders and his neck to loosen. 

Jackson drops his lips from Jaebum’s, latching onto the blemish free skin of Jaebum’s neck, hands roaming his entire upper body, simultaneously everywhere but nowhere near enough of what Jaebum actually wants from him as he pushes Jaebum back and sits up. He unconsciously smiles at the sound of just pure unadulterated want that leaves Jaebum’s mouth, the only way he could possibly ask Jackson for more, who whim he wants more without giving it all away. The small smile is gone as quickly as it came and Jackson looks down, leaning back on his knees as his fingers find Jaebum's thickening cock. He’s layering kisses on Jaebum’s chest, down to his abs and licking at the jut of his hip bone. 

When Jaebum feels the unmistakable feel of Jackson’s tongue on the head of his cock, his own gets stuck on the roof of his mouth, fingers delving into the bleached strands of Jackson’s hair, trying really hard not to push his head down. Jackson’s mouth sinks down on Jaebum’s cock of his own accord, fingers pressing just the right amount of pressure at the base of it as Jackson's tongue swirls around Jaebum’s head and teases at the slit.

“Fuck, Jackson.” Jaebum sighs, head falling back onto the bed, unable to watch. He shouldn’t be so close to coming. He’s pushed his threshold further for more. Jaebum’s a fucking pornstar, he knows how to fake it to the point of milking everything from what its worth, knows how to hold off his orgasm for just the right time. But he can’t now. He can’t seem to hold off any longer as Jackson’s cheeks hollow around his dick and he’s sucking down like it’s what those pretty little lips were made to do. Jaebum’s breaths come in heavy as he feels himself growing closer and closer to the edge, and he sighs Jackson’s name over and over to get him to push off, to warn him. But the fingers that stay buried deep in Jackson’s hair are doing the exact opposite from what his brain wants, urging Jackson on until he’s coming into the other man’s mouth, Jackson’s name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. It's the only thing he can think to say. 

He feels like an overdone noodle, his limbs jelly as Jackson swallows every bit of Jaebum’s come down like a champ, licking at the spots where some of it must of fell before climbing back up Jackson’s body and leaning down for a kiss. 

Jaebum kisses him back right away, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck and groaning at the taste of himself on Jackson’s tongue, a warm feeling growing in the pit of his belly as Jackson fights a smile against his lips at Jaebum’s actions. 

It's all too familiar, this game they’re playing. Jaebum remembers all the rules. 

He doesn’t dare break their kiss as he sits up, wrapping his arms around Jackson and pulling him close, their tongues pushing against each other’s as Jackson’s own arms lock around Jaebum’s neck his head tilting in an attempt to kiss Jaebum deeper. 

At this point, he forgets they're filming. He forgets that this is supposed to be like every other scene and he lies Jackson back on the pillows, hovering over him and breaking their kiss for the second it takes him to readjust his position. He fits his hips in between Jackson's legs and his already half-chubbed cock accidentally brushes against Jackson’s and Jackson sighs at the promise that comes with the friction when Jaebum grinds down with intent the second time around.

Jaebum initiates the kisses this time, mouth open, resuming the selfish indulgence of Jackson's tongue tangling with his. He drops onto his elbows so their bodies are flush as their kisses grow filthy and Jackson's hips are coming off the bed, forcing the friction where Jaebum has lazily let up. 

His arms twine around Jaebum's neck and his legs wrap around Jaebum's waist, ankles digging into the small of Jaebum's back as he pulls himself closer, still. 

It isn't enough though, and Jaebum knows that he should be at least semi-conscious about putting on a show, this is still his job, still his livelihood and if it doesn't come out well, then he sure as hell can kiss his career goodbye. But he's hit with the sudden urge to hide Jackson away, keep the boy to himself. 

Because this used to be theirs, and only theirs. But now, now everyone who wants to enough is going to see this and they're going to think about what it would be like to have the Jackson Wang curled up under you like he is now under Jaebum. And their going to imagine what it might feel like to get fucked by the Im Jaebum and Jaebum wants nothing more than to just keep this to himself. 

So, where the camera can't see, Jaebum pulls Jackson closer, his arm blocking the line of sight from anything else, and kisses him softer than any of the other kisses they've shared since this whole thing started, gentle and easy, barely coaxing Jackson's mouth open with his tongue before it's just falling open for him, like Jackson remembers the dance, like he's welcoming Jaebum back. 

Jaebum can't contain a smile as he pulls back. 

Right, showtime. 

He sits up with a final peck to Jackson's lips, thighs settled under Jackson's as he allows the other boy to stay splayed out for him, Jaebum's fingers roaming his body. 

Jackson's already prepared, as part as the pre gaming they had him do before shooting, his hole loose and warm around Jaebum's fingers as he pushed one in and it goes easily. It's more for his own pleasure than for practicality or necessity that he lets another one join in, enjoying the sense of Jackson clenching tight around him and grinding his hips down so that Jaebum's fingers sink in deeper. 

He looks up for a split second and is instantly captivated by the sight of Jackson looking up at him, eyes half-lidded, like Jaebum's literally hung up every star in the sky personally just for him. He was already growing hard again, like a horny teenager and that look only has him growing harder still. And Jaebum smiles at him, thinking about how if it were within his power, he would do exactly that and anything else that would make Jackson look at him like that for the rest of his life if he had to. 

It should be a scary realization, but it isn't. It could be the heat of the moment, could be that he's thought that same thought so many times before Jackson-, well. Left. Before Jackson left. 

He leans down to kiss the look off of Jackson's face, fingers still buried inside is slackened hole. "You ready?" Jaebum mutters against Jackson's lips, and Jackson just nods silently, arms limp at his sides as he bites his lips. 

Jackson moves up, probably to turn onto his front so Jaebum could take him from behind, but Jaebum holds him fast, shaking his head. "Like this, okay?" He says quiet enough for just Jackson to hear, and Jackson hesitates only a second before nodding again, smiling slightly, barely conscious. 

Jaebum's fingers leave Jackson swiftly and he lines himself up with Jackson's hole with one hand, entering slowly, slower than was probably necessary for Jackson's thorough preparation. But he's so painfully hard from the soft sounds that have been accompanying Jackson's expressions combined with the actuality of having Jackson back in his arms again, after having to use memories of him to get off with perfect strangers he's been forced to work with since he thought he'd lost Jackson forever. 

When he's balls deep, Jaebum has to remind himself of all the practice he's had with self restraint throughout the life of his career and how nutting now would totally blacklist him eternally, for him to calm down enough to not do it before his first thrust. 

God, Jackson's always had that power over him. The power to render him useless and pathetic. 

Jackson lets out a soft moan that also almost throws him off the edge again as Jaebum falls back onto his elbows and starts thrusting in and out of Jackson. Jackson wraps his arms around Jaebum's shoulders, burying his face into Jaebum's neck and peppering kisses there. 

His breaths start coming in heavy as he keeps up a steady pace, lips against Jackson's shoulder where he wants to open his mouth and clamp down with his teeth. He probably would if it were any other time, if there weren't at least two cameras on them currently, if fucking Jackson now wasn't outlined in his job contract. He's in enough of the correct state of mind to keep from doing that here. 

So, in keeping up pretenses, he continues fucking in and out of Jackson, their breaths simultaneously growing labored until Jackson breathes that he's about to come quietly by Jaebum's ear and he speeds it up a smidge. 

For the sake of showmanship, Jaebum sits up and his fingers deftly reach for Jackson's cock as the other boy sits up. Now, he's all too aware of the presence of the camera as he jerks Jackson's orgasm out for the money shot everybody loves. 

He would've liked it so much better, Jackson coming untouched, in between their two stomachs, nothing but the feel of Jaebum fucking him and the friction that comes from Jaebum moving and Jackson writhing. He wouldn't even have minded the clean up, and he really wouldn't have minded coming inside of Jackson, even if he'd bitch at him for hours after the fact like he's done countless times before. 

Jackson comes with a grunt/moan that Jaebum's sure is going to ring through his mind through every last one of his /Jaebum-alone-times/ from now to the end of his life. 

He pulls out, tugging at his own dick roughly to get his 2nd orgasm out quick and easy when Jackson reaches out, swatting his hand away and taking over. Jackson sits up, ignoring his come on his belly and goes back to kissing Jaebum, hand coming up with just the right amount of speed and pressure to have Jaebum coming, any noise he could make cut off by Jackson's tongue in his mouth. 

When Jaebum's all comed out, Jackson doesn't stop kissing him, just wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck, leaving the director with a tender, love-filled ending cut for when he's editing. 

They don't move away from each other until their lungs beg them to, and Jackson is the first to pull back, glancing over Jaebum's shoulder at the director to see if they're good, who, as Jaebum looks over to check for himself, is staring at the two of them like they're gigantic money signs. 

"That. Was. Amazing!" The director nearly yells, pausing after every word for emphasis, "Cut! Cut! That was genius, pure gold. You two. You two! I knew you would be amazing together but that just." He fans at himself, taking off his glasses and smiling a toothy grin at the both of them, "God. Let me just say, if I were a few years younger and single, I wouldn't mind being caught in between you boys." He giggles and turns back to his crew, arms thrown out with flair and his voice loud, "okay guys, pack it up. We've got it all here." He turns back to Jaebum and Jackson. Jackson's still on Jaebum's lap, their shared come drying on his stomach, "you money makers could get dressed, the checks are on the desk over there and thank. You. For the show. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were madly in love after watching that display." He winks at them before turning back to help pack equipment away. 

Jackson deftly slides off his lap and makes a quick escape into the bathroom, gathering his clothes and check from the desk on his way.

Jaebum only stares after him for a second before he forces himself into motion. 

He grabs for a couple of tissues from a box that are situated on one of the nightstand stand and wipes at the little mess that seemed to get on him. Jackson got the brunt of it, so his clean up is simpler, simple enough that within minutes, he's donning his clothes and running shaking fingers through his hair to look a little less like he just starred in a porno. 

Jaebum wants to wait for Jackson, he tries, but the slightly less creepy than other directors director keeps throwing glances at him and it feels like there's bugs crawling under his skin whenever he does, and Jackson's taking an abnormally long time in the bathroom.

So he grabs his check, skips out on the formalities and stuffs his arms into his jacket while making his way outside. 

-

Jackson might've expected Jaebum to be gone. It's apparent in the way that his eyes widen in surprise when he sees Jaebum leaning against the side of the building they were just in, a smile he forgets to hide lighting up his face. 

He doesn't say anything, still and it's so uncharacteristic of him, of the guy in Jaebum's memories at least, that Jaebum feels awkward having to speak up first, "so... Hi." 

It seems so much like a cop out, so unfamiliar considering what they just did together and their past, but it's all his emotionally stunted brain could think to come up with and it pulls another smile out of Jackson so he pats himself on the back for it. 

"Hey, Jaebum." Jackson says, head ducked down and voice quiet. Images of the boisterous and socially progressive Jackson flash through his mind and he starts to wonder what happened when he shakes the thought out of his head. It doesn't matter anymore. He's here now.

"Hey," he says again, and then clears his throat, "I already- well, how've you been?" 

Jackson nods his head, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets which he's got zipped all the way up to his chin. It's the end of winter, the warmth of spring fighting it's way in as the crisp winds of the season past continue to hold on tight, not yet ready to take its leave. "Good. I've been good. You?" 

"Same," Jaebum offers, biting his lip. He probably should've tried harder to keep his next words back, but he doesn't, "I've missed you."

Looking up, Jackson tilts his head eyes roaming Jaebum's face like he's looking for the lie in his expression, "I didn't think you would."

"I didn't think you'd leave." Jaebum says, again, words coming out too fast for his mind to filter through them. He immediately regrets it and tries to take it back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t me-,”

“It’s okay. That’s fair, I didn’t give you much warning.” Any warning, Jaebum supplies in his head, watching Jackson avoid his gaze as he stands awkwardly in front of Jaebum. 

It’s at that moment that Jaebum decides to let it go. He’s never been one to hold grudges, doesn’t even know what the point would be at this moment. He’s spent too many lonely nights in his empty bed, staring at his too white ceiling and wishing that Jackson was beside him, curled up against him, breathing damp against the skin of Jaebum’s neck for him to deny himself of something that's standing right in front of him. 

He doesn’t want Jackson slipping through his fingers again. Won’t let him go this time, “did you… did you miss me back?” Am I why you came back? Did you know you were going to see me again? Your body seemed to have missed me, at least my touch, the familiarity of it all. You can’t tell me that you’d just run away again, not after what we just witnessed up there. Even if you don’t say it now, you have to had missed me.

Jackson looks up at him finally, and he seems to catch the desperation under the other boy’s expression, because his own softens and he nods, heaving out a deep breath. “Yeah, Jaebum. I missed you.”

Jaebum smiles because, yeah, that's really all he needed. For now, anyway. 

He scratches at the back of his neck and pulls at his sleeves, looking around the desolate streets, “theres a- a 24 hr diner down the street from here. It’s about a 3 on the sketchiness scale, wanna grab a cup with me?”

Jackson only takes a second to answer. “Sure,” He accentuates with a nod. 

Turning on his heels, Jaebum starts to make his way in the direction of the diner, fingers itching where they’re curled up in the depths of his pockets. It’s brisk out, but Jaebum wants nothing more than to have the actual warmth of Jackson’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined in between them as they walked. 

He can’t make himself do it, though. He’s already done so much in the ways of trying to fix all of this, fix them, and he doesn’t have it in him to take another step. 

But Jackson’s always had this uncanny ability to read Jaebum’s mind, perception beyond what anyone would call normal and he holds his hand out, a little ways into their stroll and waits for Jaebum to take it. Jaebum stares at it for a second, and then he’s holding Jackson’s hand, smiling at the familiar weight and feel, the spark that runs up his arm as his skin touches Jackson’s. 

It’s Jackson who takes the next step to intertwine their fingers and walk up close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies!!
> 
> It's been like 5 months since I've posted something. God, I hate school.   
> Lemme know what you thought, either below, or at my tumblr- I'm still @ imjaebumism.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> (The title is from Zayn Malik's song Befour. Check it out ;)


End file.
